


The final step

by Eryn



Series: Stargate Academy [14]
Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Anal Sex, Bondage, Community: kink_bingo, M/M, Stretching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-26
Updated: 2011-09-26
Packaged: 2017-10-24 01:39:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/257451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eryn/pseuds/Eryn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After much teasing and training Daniel and Jack take the final step.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The final step

Today was going to be special, Jack knew it. The snow had begun to melt and everyone was busy with exams and tests, but Daniel had told him to keep his afternoon free. So after lunch he looked expectantly at Daniel, who just motioned for him to follow.

Over the last few weeks, after their bond formed, they’d gotten good at reading non-verbal cues, understanding without words what the other wanted. Like now, when after they got into their room Jack simply started to strip out, because with the way Daniel kept glancing at him and frowning the younger was likely thinking of the right words to tell Jack to strip.  
Yes, the pleased smile on Daniel’s face just now said how pleased he was that Jack had done it without him having to voice it.

Jack grinned and put his clothes onto the chair he usually kept them on. Then he walked over to the bed and flopped down on it, watching Daniel undress as well. The brown-haired as usual only kept his glasses as he went to fetch something from their toy-chest. Jack wasn’t allowed to look into it, so he instead looked at Daniel’s ass when the younger rummaged in the box and then turned around with a few lengths of rope, lube and a condom.

“Finally sick of teasing me, I see”, Jack said, stretching out on the bed invitingly. He’d asked Daniel when he’d finally get fucked for two weeks already, but the brown-haired had always said ‘later’.

“Say that again and I might decide you’re not ready after all”, Daniel returned evenly, gripping one of Jack’s wrists to wrap rope around it. The older wisely stayed silent after that and rolled over as ordered once the rope-manacle was done. A tell-tale shiver ran down his back when Daniel tied the manacle to the headboard and Jack had to admit the younger had done a good job of conditioning him. The ropes and the position were already enough to get him hard, arching his ass in invitation.

Daniel chuckled at his behavior and Jack for a moment wanted to snap at him, but then he remembered the earlier threat and stayed silent. Instead he swayed his hips in invitation. A gasp fell from his lips when Daniel’s hands pushed between his thights, using a firm grip to open his legs. Jack quickly shifted with Daniel, doing his best to keep his balance at the abrupt change of position.

Jack closed his eyes and let his head fall forward when Daniel’s hands ran over his back, easing over his hips and legs. Then he heard the lube being uncapped and he hummed in anticipation. This part was easy, familiar. Submitting to cool slick fingers. Better not squeak at the temperature or there’d be more of the icy stuff. Relaxing into the sensation of long skilled fingers rubbing his inside. Not tensing up when a third was added. And after these three fingers pulled out, gasping into the sheets when the plug was thrust into him.

Unfortunately Daniel had decided to remove the last step. So when he’d braced in anticipation of smooth plastic or maybe finally a cock the fingers returned. Only this time, Jack gasped loudly, there was a bit more of a stretch to them and Jack shivered as four fingers pushed against him. Not into him, because Daniel was not that much an ass that he’d just push them in. No, the younger was going slow, rocking the hand back and forth, easing them fingers inside a little more on each go, adding more lube at some random pattern and Jack felt his insides melt from the pleasuable burning stretch.

He just closed his eyes and let Daniel do as he pleased, keeping himself relaxed as the fingers slipped inside him, stretching him up pleasantly as the boney part of the hand pushed into him. No thumb, luckily. Because Jack wasn’t sure what he’d think about this. Four curled fingers were already a fairly wide stretch, likely more than Daniel’s cock and he was not ready for more.

When the fingers curled inside him and turned, knuckles rubbing over sensitive tissue Jack gasped and involuntarily tensed a bit.

“You okay?”, Daniel immediately asked, free hand rubbing down over his back to calm him.

“y-yeah. Feels good.”, Jack gasped out, as usual amused by how worried and careful his dominant tended to be. Couldn’t he feel the pleasant shudder and hear the needy moans he made?  
He rocked back faintly to underline the point and moaned when in response Daniel uncurled his hand again, spreading the fingers out and pushing them in deep. He could feel them quite distincly, rubbing over his insides, hitting his prostate as much intentionally as unintentionally and Jack was soon enough whimpering into the sheets, rocking back onto the fingers.  
Daniel seemed to have set his mind to driving him crazy with pleasure, because the pace was quickening now, making him moan and trash his head, hips rocking as he waited for pleasure to claim him and let him come.

“Ready?”, Daniel asked after a while, giving his wrist a turn that stretched Jack open, smiling at the whine it called.

“Ready for hours already”, Jack gasped out, hoping that finally he’d get something to push him over, a last spike of sensation, but instead the hand left him.  
He turned his head, eyes speaking of bloody murder. But then he spotted Daniel’s hand, expertly rolling a condom onto his dick and anger turned to anticipation.  
Maybe after being stretched and teased to an inch of his life he would finally get fucked.

And yeah, there it was. A low groan spilled from his lips when Daniel pushed into him. It was weird. A completely unusal sensation. Not the penetration, but the shape was rather unfamiliar and it took Jack a moment to relax into it before he could rock back, fingers curling into the sheets as Daniel began fucking him for real.

Behind him Jack could hear the younger gasp and moan, hands clinging to his hips while his cock pushed forward. Jack couldn’t help but moan in response and quickly enough the room was filled with the sounds of gasping and skin hitting skin and low moans.  
Daniel reached a hand beneath Jack, jerking him off in time to his thrusts and it only took him a few minutes to have the older orgasm, tightening pleasurably around him and pulling him over the edge as well.


End file.
